Missão
by Haruhi-Chan n.n
Summary: e vai à uma missão com kakashi, naruto e sakura sasuke ta fora Vários casais: SakuxSasu NaruxHina NejixTenten InoxGaara TayuyaxItachi o


Domo leitores D 

**Bom após um longo tempo só lendo poucas fics agora resolvi aparecer com uma nova P Vamos admitir... Eu sou péssima em fics oo/ Mas não péssima em histórias... Eu tenho umas histórias boas... Só não sei descreve-las xD**

**Bom... Creio que a pessoa mais apropriada para fazer uma fic atualmente seria a loka1, ou seja, a Mary -.**

**Mas como eu tive um sonho, resolvi fazer uma -**

**Kissu e boa leitura -**

**LoKa2**

**Legenda o/**

'**fala ºoº'**

"**pensamento .."**

**xXx Em Konoha xXx mudança de local ;D**

**(comentários da autora o.o)**

**Boa leitura **

'**Velhos companheiros...**

Konoha atualmente anda muito pacifica, são poucas as guerras que envolvem shinobis de alto nível. Vamos admitir... Tudo rodava em volta de um certo Uchiha que havia fugido, todos estavam treinando muito para o grande dia...

A primeira missão do time 7, atualmente, após um longo ano não seria tão fácil. Afinal estavam com um membro a menos.

'Tsunade-Sama não seria melhor mandar um time completo? Acho que o nosso não será capaz de se infiltrar nesse tal castelo!' oôv – Kakashi ainda insistia para que seu time não fosse o escolhido para tal missão, mas estava realmente meio complicado.

'Ah? Nem Kakashi-Sensei! Não temos uma missão há tempos! Não estrague essa oportunidade!' ò-ó – Principalmente ele... Mesmo se passando um ano, continuava a mesma pessoa.

'...' --v – Já estava acostumada com as reclamações constantes daquele loiro irritante.

'Kakashi eles não vão concordar com você. Admita derrota logo!' – Tsunade ainda estava com preguiça de procurar outro grupo para tal missão. Por sorte tinha Naruto para ajuda-la nessa missão.

'Tsunade-sama! Precisamos de mais um membro para essa missão! E lógico de mais informações!' – Sakura nunca negou sequer uma ordem de Tsunade após começar seu treinamento, porém as coisas em relação ao seu passado, um certo Uchiha, ainda não haviam melhorado.

'Eu já havia pensado nisso! Haru apresente-se!' – Ao comando da quinta Hokage uma jovem com longos cabelos negros com a mesma cor de seus olhos adentrou na sala, como uma expressão meio que, distante, porém não deixava de chamar atenção de todos presentes naquela sala.

'Vai me colocar em uma missão junto com ela?' u.u – Kakashi já havia não gostado da idéia de ir a uma missão apenas com 3 pessoas, mas certamente a idéia de ir a uma missão com '**ela**' já estava passando dos limites.

'Vai me contrariar?'

'Não pretendia, mas se exigir que eu vá a uma missão com ela pode ser que isso venha a acontecer.' u.u

'O seu trabalho é cumprir ordens.' – Essa foi sua palavra final antes de deixar a sala.

Certamente... Essa missão não seria um grande mar de rosas...

'Então... Vocês serão meus companheiros de time certo?' – A garota continuava olhando para algum ponto interessante fora da janela. Seu corpo parecia estar ali, mas sua mente parecia estar distante.

'Are, Are... Você não muda mesmo hein Haru?' u.u" – Ao dizer isso Kakashi partiu para cima da garota colocando uma de suas mãos sobre a testa da mesma, a garota nem ao menos reagiu, apenas flechou os olhos por alguns instantes.

'Não creio! Seu maldito! Òó/ - Sim ela parecia outra pessoa(o.o), seu rosto estava mais corado, como se estivesse voltado para seu corpo. – 'Você sabe onde eu estava? Você é que não muda Kakashi!' Òó

'Quem mandou ficar viajando por outras mentes enquanto estamos discutindo uma missão?' ùú

Naruto e Sakura apenas observavam a situação, certamente não se via Kakashi-Sensei brigando tão despotamente com uma 'jovem' todo dia. Sem contar que aquela garota era realmente estranha, mudou sua personalidade em questões de segundos!

'Err... Kakashi-Sensei?' ' – Numa tentativa inútil de ser ouvida, sakura tentou chamar atenção de seu Sensei e de sua nova companheira de equipe, porém não fora mesmo ouvida.

'Hmm... Do que é mesmo a missão?' v – É realmente, ela não estava naquele corpo enquanto Tsunade falava (pior que eu oo).

'...' – Não havia palavras para tal situação. Pela expressão de Kakashi, percebia-se que se não fosse Kakashi, um outro já teria pulado para cima da garota. – 'Apresente-se logo!' u.ú

'Ainnnnn... Kakashi-Sensei ta de TPM de novo! óò Como vocês ainda agüentam? ¬¬' – Aos olhos de qualquer um a garota devia estar "tirando" uma com a cara do mais velho, porém falava muito seriamente.

'Apresente-se já' u.ú

'Hai, hai' ç.ç 'Bom, meu nome é Uchiha Haru, uns dos membros sobreviventes do Clã Uchiha, 'suposta' irmã de Sasuke, Itachi e Saori. Será um prazer estar nessa missão com vocês!' - Seu sorriso era... Contagiante... – 'Menos com você Kakashi-Sensei' ¬¬

'Argh! Afinal como foi que Tsunade te achou?' òo – Realmente Uchiha Haru era uma das poucas pessoas que conseguia tirar o grande ninja do sério. Claro... Tirando Naruto...

'A sei lá' o.o'

'o.ov' – Realmente a disputa estava concorrida para ver quem era mais baka (**idiota**): Naruto ou Haru? Essas eram as únicas coisas que passavam pela mente da jovem Haruno neste instante.

'Você não mudou... Ainda ta com perda de memória?' òó

'Eiiiii, nunca tive perda de memória!' òó

'Você nem se lembra como chegou em Konoha!Como se diz normal?' ¬o¬

'.. Não disse que sou normal...' .º.

'Err... Kakashi-Sensei?' ' – Enfim a garota de cabelos rosas resolveu se intrometer na 'briga' dos dois 'companheiros'.

'Diga Sakura!' o.o

'A missão' -

'Ah sim' oo 'Gomen'..

'A culpa é dele!' òó – Kakashi apontou para Haru e Haru apontou para Kakashi. Por mais que ambos não queiram, eles possuíam muito em comum.

TBC - 

**Hello Minna ;D**

**Haru-Chan aqui embaixo agora - Haru-Chan LoKa1 ok? o.o**

**A fic inteira ta 'pronta' - Na minha cabeça D**

**Vou fazer o próximo cap. O mais rápido possível V**

**Kissu :**

Reviews please v


End file.
